FLOWERS OF THE DEAD
by Oe-chan
Summary: UkitakeXOC/ AbaraiXOC - Kiri & Koi are adopted daughters of the 9th Mafia bosses who recently died. In order for them to find the murderer of their true parents,they have to forge an alliance with the other 12 bosses. Bleach...Gangster Style! R&R! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! I would like to tell you guys….we obviously know that I do not own BLEACH… I hope that you guys will not be so technical since the following story is more on Original Characters to give a little spice to the Loveless Captains in BLEACH. ^_^ Kukuku… Hoping you'll like it and please R&R. Thank you for your time… :3

**CHAPTER ONE: INSIDE THE 13 MAFIA CIRCLE**

"Get yer ass off the bed, Koi!"

The dark room revealed nothing but a silhouette of a bed, a table and a chair knocked over. It stank of an ancient stench - no one obviously got to clean the room for days. And due to the AC, the remnants of food and beverages in the room are mixed. A figure on the bed stirred. After a few minutes, the figure sat up. It was a girl – short wavy raven hair tousled everywhere. She stood up like a zombie and went for the blinds. This is her wake up medicine. She pulled and the light shot through her windows.

"YEARGGHH!" She dived to her bed and into the safety confines of her blanket. "It burns!"

"Shut up and get yer ass off the bed!" Another girl entered the room clad in a long black shirt. Her long raven hair lay limp on her back and swayed as she marched to the nearby bed.

"But I don't wanna…" Koi pouted. "It's a Sunday. Not a single soul wakes up early in a Sunday!"

"And what do you call me?!?" Kirihana raised an eyebrow.

". . ." Koihana stared for a while and covered her head with the blanket again. "I don't think I want to answer that…" She muttered.

Kirihana gritted her teeth. She took the ends of the blanket and pulled hard. "Get up! We need to go to mother's grave." When she folded the blanket, she noticed her sister no longer on the bed. "Koi!" She found her under the table. "For the love of…get out of there! It's not like the sun's rays 'll harm ya!" She resumed her cleaning.

"It can too!" Koihana shouted back as she slowly walked through the shadows and reached the bathroom door.

Kirihana sighed. "It can irritate us…but can't kill us. It's because you kept on hiding your face from it...that's why you can't tolerate it! Honestly, Koi…"

Their rooms are painted black and dark colors for a reason. The sun irritates their eyes.

"Akane-san, please take care of the rooms as usual. We will be home about 10 in the evening. We're eating out…so don't wait up." Kiri walked out of the apartment and into the elevator waiting for them. Her sister followed behind her like a zombie in executive attire. "Hey! Wake up!" She smacked her head making the younger girl stumbled forward into the elevator.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Koi groaned as she rubbed her neck.

Whenever the sisters go out of their apartment, they are advised to put on customized contact lenses for protection. With these, their mysterious gray eyes turn a normal brown. It was the reason why a very prominent family adopted them. The rich couple died without an heir and all the riches went to them. But since then, they lived alone after their foster parents died. Kiri took over the large company and Koi supports her sister while studying in a university at the same time.

Unfortunately for Kiri and Koi, the company owned by the Shihouin couple is one of the 13 ruling mafia. Though Kiri and Koi managed to start off with the help of three mafia bosses, Yoruichi Shihouin – their cousin, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kenpachi Zaraki, there are still nine mafia bosses to know.

A black Bentley sports edition parked in front of the lobby and everyone greeted them a good morning as they passed by. They walked towards the car where in a bellboy gave Kiri the keys to the car and another key to Koi. They don't want to have drivers – never did, never will. Only, their body guards take extra precautions without their notice. Some would follow them about without them noticing it. It's because their parents were good people and like their parents, they followed. The loyalty of the 9th Mafia is iron-clad.

"Don't get your head cracked and make sure you're on time tonight." She said to her younger sister who is now riding the black Ducati parked behind her Bentley.

"Yeah, yeah. If I do, I'd let you know." Koi answered nonchalantly.

The sisters zoomed off to their own destinations for the day.

"Kirihana-sama has left the building, sir." The bellboy said through the telephone.

"You will be paid handsomely." A voice from the other line replied.

"May I ask who is inquiring?" The bellboy said in a nervous tone.

"I bet you don't want to die… So don't ask." The voice answered and hung up.

"So, Sentaro? How is the arrangement?" A tall handsome man with long white hair stretching to his back asked as he seated himself comfortably on his chair. He fixed his black suit and stared at the other man who is standing in front of his large office desk.

"Kirihana-sama has left the office on time, Jushiro-sama." Kotetso answered with a bow. "The boy also said that they are planning on meeting you tonight, Jushiro-sama."

Jushiro Ukitake smiled at this. He is the 13th mafia boss and has long since wanted to meet the Shihouin's adopted daughters. A lot of things have hindered him from business lately namely his disease. But he has promised their parents that he's to support them. He was a good friend of the Shihouin couple, the 9th mafia bosses. He was happy that Hitsugaya Toushiro of the 10th mafia and Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th gave their support to the newly appointed leader of the 9th mafia. Of course he knows it's because of Yoruichi Shihouin, the wife of the 5th Mafia boss, Urahara Kisuke that this came to be. "Prepare the banquet hall for tonight. I want everything to be just right. I will be having four visitors, Sentaro."

"Of course, Jushiro-sama." Sentaro bowed and silently walked out of the room.

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! I would like to tell you guys….we obviously know that I do not own BLEACH… I hope that you guys will not be so technical since the following story is more on Original Characters to give a little spice to the Loveless Captains in BLEACH. ^_^ Kukuku… Hoping you'll like it and please R&R. Thank you for your time… :3

**CHAPTER TWO: THE 13****TH**** BOSS**

Kiri waited for an hour, hiding her car in a glen beside the road climbing the mountain. This is where their mother's true gravesite can be found. After a few minutes, Koi arrived with tons of reasons if not apologies regarding her tardiness. It didn't bothered Kiri one bit. It gave her time to reflect and somehow talk to their dead mother. _Wherever she is…_

The two sisters looked out to the cliff. It was suicide. At least that's what they heard. But deep inside the girls they knew it wasn't as simple as that. Their mother could never leave them behind so easily. She was not the type to leave a child crying, they knew this by heart.

At that time, she was to buy groceries. She had left them with the neighbors and was telling them that she has a surprise for them. It was Koi's birthday the next day. They waited until late in the evening. What could mama have bought that took he the whole day, they wondered. And everything was exciting until the news came that night. They were orphaned.

Kirihana who was 15 years old then knew that it was no simple accident. She has recklessly took her bicycle and went to the site as fast as she can, with not a care of the rain. When she arrived, there is no sign of an accident whatsoever. None. Not even a yellow line to keep curious people away – not even skids of tires on the road. Nothing.

Koi stared grimly at the cliff. _Wow… If mom really did commit suicide, I've got to give it to her… What a way to die! _She looked out into the view of the city below them. _Nice spot to die too, I should say…_ She looked at her sister who, like her is staring at the cliff. "Stop being so melodramatic." Koi muttered. "It's not as if we haven't gotten over this yet."

Kiri smiled ruefully. "Keep up that act… It suits your appearance." She commented flatly.

"Are you still investigating this stuff?" Koi observed her sister's reaction for a while. "No s**t! You still are! Why?"

"Someone told me it wasn't suicide." Kiri answered nonchalantly as she made her way to her car. "I don't want to sound like an older woman but… How's school?"

Koi sniggered. "School is a bhlaassshtt!" She answered sarcastically waving her hands in the air and leaning on her Ducati. "Next week's festival week…no classes…"

"Good. We are to meet several people and it's important that you're present." Kiri opened her car. "Don't be late tonight. I cannot meet with them without you. The negotiation states that I should go with a right hand and no one else. So, please be early." She entered the car.

Koi gave a wayward salute. "Yes, ma'am!" She grinned and mounted her bike.

The evening sky displayed a wonderful full moon and the 13th boss sighed contentedly. He looked forward to his redheaded friend. "I should thank you for agreeing to be my right hand for the moment, Renji."

"No problem, Jushiro-sama. Byakuya-sama is away for the moment with Rukia-sama to take care of a pest." Renji, the right hand of the 6th boss answered as he sipped his wine.

"A pest? You mean the gangster that recently kept on defeating our groups? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Jushiro fixed his leather jacket as he shifted in his seat.

Renji got worried. "Are you feeling okay, Jushiro-sama?" He attempted to stand up but the older man motioned him that it is nothing. "Yes. It is Kurosaki Ichigo that they're to fix." He stared at the older man. He has deep respect for his boss but among all the 13, he has always admired Jushiro Ukitake. The 13th Mafia has always been disciplined in all aspects that there are no troubles in their area since this man's reign. A phone call took the boss' attention from him and he began noting the 13th boss. The old man's in his 30's but looks younger. His Oyabun is much more mature looking than this man – noting his boss' serious demeanor. Renji also noticed Jushiro Ukitake dresses casually. He is wearing black leather jacket with a white turtleneck shirt and dark jeans in simple leather shoes.

Jushiro hung up the phone and turned back to Renji. "I'm sorry. That was a call from…Kenpachi. We are talking about Kurosaki-san, am I correct?"

"Yes, Jushiro-sama." Renji replied.

"I trust Byakuya knows what he is doing. I have rumors circling around my area that Kurosaki is courting Rukia-chan." He smiled at the statement. "He must have hit Byakuya's nerve at such a gutsy move." Jushiro added as he opened the menu.

"Yes, Jushiro-sama." Renji agreed. He has to admit that the restaurant is quite fancy for just a meeting with another boss. Usually, they do it in small bars or in a rented resto bar for caution. "Jushiro-sama, I am wondering why we are in this place…"

"I thought you'd notice." Jushiro smiled. "We're not just entertaining the 9th boss as business, Renji. The 9th boss is a woman and so is her right hand. I'm sure you've heard of them? The Shihouin Sisters of the Shihouin Incorporated? They're managed to monopolize the business in their area in less than a month… Genius, wouldn't you say? They're indeed taught well by old man Shihouin…"

Renji nodded at this. "I have indeed heard of them, Jushiro-sama."

"In our world, Renji… It is not just business but pleasure… Women are different from us. They need to be taken care of. They need to feel that they're cared for. And I don't want to project a bad impression on the 9th Boss whoever she may be. From what I've heard, I would gladly be an ally." Jushiro continued on checking the menu. With a wave of his hand, a waiter arrived. "Give us your specialty here."

"Which one, sir?" The waiter inquired.

Jushiro raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Everything."

Renji nearly choked on his wine. He has heard of how the 13th Boss lavishes himself with food. _But everything???_ He composed himself.

"Of course, sir." The waiter bowed and left.

Jushiro looked at his watch and saw that it is 8:00 pm. He looked up to the entrance and saw two women enter the restaurant. The taller one is wearing a classic black turtleneck sleeveless blouse with frills and laces paired with tight black gold outlined bellbottoms and plain leather flats. Her long wavy hair frames her well-shaped porcelain face and her brown eyes stand out as the only thing that has color. She carries a black case with her and strode across the room in perfect confidence. A slightly shorter woman follows her with curly hair falling to her shoulders and a black shirt that says in white, 'Not in a Thousand Years!' The girl is also wearing slim-fitted black jeans and white Airwalk sneaks. Unlike the first woman, she's carrying a crimson backpack and sauntering behind the first woman. "I'm glad she's on time."

Renji turned to take a look. "Wait a minute…but that's…"

Kiri sighed for the last time. "Koi, you should have worn something more…appealing." She whispered to the person behind her discreetly as possible.

Koi snorted. "And what? It's not like this is not presentable…"

Kiri gripped her case and controlled her anger. "Very well…" She replied. _Thank God she didn't wear the ones with holes on them…_ She thought. She continued walking until she saw a tall man with long hair standing near the wide windows of the fancy bistro. _He has interesting hair…_ She remembered Toushiro say. She immediately headed for them. When she's a feet away she gave a curt bow. "Jushiro-sama?" She saw the man with a gorgeous smile.

Jurshiro bowed back and offered a seat to the beautiful woman. "I trust it's no trouble that we've invited you here, Kirihana-sama?"

"Not at all, Jushiro-sama. This is my younger sister, Koihana." She introduced while taking a seat.

Koi gave a so-so bow at the 13th boss and was shocked to see a familiar face. "What is a punk like you doing here?" She posed the question to the redhead sitting from across them.

"You should answer that, Goth." Renji raised a brow.

Kiri immediately glared at her sister. "You know each other?"

"This is Abarai Renji, right hand of the 6th Boss Kuchiki Byakuya. Since I have no right hand for a while, he took Rukia-chan's place." Jushiro introduced as he too seated himself.

"He's in my class." Koi muttered without taking his withering eyes off the redhead. "He's quite the artist…always painting the same colorful shabangs…" She added sarcastically.

Renji twitched at this but he stayed calm and said, "Yeah… I never knew black is a color…" He gave a questioning look to the Goth girl.

"Why you…" Koi was about to shut the punk's mouth when she felt her sister's hand on her arm.

Jushiro laughed at the scene. "It nice to know you two are well acquainted." He cleared his throat and turned to face the older woman. He did not deny the fact that the woman is beautiful and quite intriguing wearing such a girlie outfit to match jeans. It just shows him she's not too uptight. "Kirihana-sama, business before pleasure. Part of your area intersects with my area in the North. I have talked with the 1st Boss regarding this…" He paused and eyed the young woman. "…delicate matter." He took out his laptop and opened a map file. He showed the area where they intersect. "As you can see…" He pointed at the screen.

Kiri took extra caution in studying the map. She leaned in closer to the 13th Boss' seat and stayed silent for a while. "What do you propose, Jushiro-sama?" She sat straight and faced the white-haired man confirming the validity of his statement regarding the overlapping of their areas.

Jushiro closed his laptop and hid it inside his bag. "I propose nothing, Kirhana-sama."

Kiri looked at the man, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean to say it, since you're starting out I would like to extend my help. I will inform my men to back out from the area for the time being." He poured wine for the young woman. "There is much more you have to learn about your new family."

Kiri smiled at the kindness. She is relieved that Jushiro Ukitake doesn't want to take part on Claim – a traditional way of settling things wherein two warriors fight over the area. Her foster father told her this before when she was younger. He had told her how exciting they are. "Thank you, Jushiro-sama. I am grateful."

"But." Jushiro placed his goblet on the table. "In exchange for this favor…"

Kiri's smile faded. _I thought so… _She readied herself for a challenge or a 'favor' that might be against her principles. Bosses usually do these things… _Favors for favors…_

"I would like you to promise me not to severe any form of connection between our factions." Jushiro gave a small shrug at this. "That's it. Nothing else."

Kiri stared at the man. _Is he for real? He'll just give me a part of his area for…nothing? _She sighed and once again smiled. "I thank you again, Jushiro-sama."

"You don't have to say that two times, Kirihana-sama." Jushiro smiled and saw the waiters coming. "Now that this is settled, I would like us to have a wonderful dinner. So I just ordered in advance. I hope you didn't mind, Kirihana-sama?"

Kiri smiled. She is starting to like this man. He is quite the charmer…not to say handsome. When she saw the food in front of her, she smiled sheepishly. _This is…a bit too much…_ She looked up to see a laughing Jushiro Ukitake and turned to find what is so funny. She found her sister aiming her fork at Renji Abarai. "Koi!"

Koi immediately stopped. She has managed to throw the knife that hit the chair instead of Renji's head. She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her. Renji is in her art class in the university. And he was always annoying her in more ways than one. He ruined her chances to win in a school contest when he accidentally spilled paint on her canvas. According to Koi though, it was not accident. And so, that started their war. "I am not a child, you know."

"I can see that." Kiri murmured sarcastically. "Don't embarrass us." She sighed and looked to Renji. "So you're taking up fine arts, Abarai-san?"

"Yes, Kirihana-sama." Renji answered with respect.

"I see. You know… I do have a problem with looking after Koi…" Kiri started. She could see the dread in her sister's eyes. "I hope you check on her once in a while…now that you know she's my sister."

Renji bowed abruptly. "Of course, Kirihana-sama." He answered. _I will look after her even if you didn't say it…_ He glanced at the younger Shihouin. He has always admired her from afar. The accidents that brought them together and ended up making them hate each other are unfortunate events that Renji never planned on. He always thought he'd make a good impression and sweep her off her feet. But it was not to be. He knew Shihouin Koihana is someone hard to please more so now…that she's the right hand of the 9th Boss.

"I can't help ignoring the fact that you are quite the caring type, Kirhana-sama…" Jushiro stated while eating.

Kiri was surprised at this. "Oh..well…not really. I'm just taking precautions. Koi knows she's my only family…"

"Why? Don't you plan on marrying someone?" Jushiro asked in a very casual manner.

Kiri laughed nervously. _What the hell is he up to?!_ She hates men who ask too many questions. They usually end up formulating plans against her. "Not yet, Jushiro-sama."

"How old are you, Kirihana-sama? It is wise to marry at a younger age." Jushiro asked as he sipped his wine.

"Twenty-three, Jushiro-sama." She answered as she sliced her meat.

"Oh! See. You're age is just right for marrying." Jushiro answered, smiling. "I bet there are a lot of suitors. May I suggest you check their backgrounds first before consenting-"

Kiri couldn't take it anymore. She raised a hand in front of the man and glared at him. "My personal life is not your business, Jushiro-sama." She said in a firm tone.

"Oh…but it is." Jushiro replied with a sweet smile. "You've agreed to our contract. You must not severe any connections of our factions, Ms. Shihouin." He opened his eyes to stare at her and watch for her reaction.

Kiri's jaw tightened. _So this is what he means… Meddling with our personal lives. I thought I had the upper hand! _She lowered her hand and sighed. "I do not plan on accepting any suitors. I need to raise up the company before that." She simply answered.

The dinner went on until they finished eating. Silence reigned. Kiri was too irritated with herself for agreeing to such a contract and Koi was too irritated having dinner with mop-head, as he would refer to Renji Abarai. Jushiro took the bill. Kiri was to argue but he reminded her of their contract. They bid their farewells and left the bistro at 9:45 pm.

"It's not a bad contract…" Koi muttered sensing her sister's discomfort. "I mean, Jushiro-sama isn't that bad…" She added.

"The contract that I've agreed to… When we say, 'not to severe any connections.' I forgot that it could mean anything…or everything. I'm such an ass!" She closed her eyes and sighed. It's a good thing Koi is driving or she'd be in her aggressive mode and end up revving the car to 250 km/h again.

"Oh come on! You're just angry 'cause he mentioned something about marrying." Koi chuckled.

Kiri would've slit her sister's throat at that. "No."

"Yes too…" Koi answered teasingly. "Hah! It doesn't matter anyway. And what about you asking Renji-mophead to be look after me?!" Her tone changed to mock anger. "Not in a thousand years, Kiri! But why?"

"You have to face it, Koi. We're the 9th Mafia bosses now. We can't go about without bodyguards. And now that we have three alliances, it doesn't mean they don't have enemies. With privileges comes trouble in our world. We need to be extra careful from now on." Kiri explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how much income does the area make per day. The area that Jushiro-sama gave us?" Koi asked happily. She parked the car in the basement.

"5 milllion a day, Koi." Kiri smiled as she took her things with her and exited the car. "It's more than enough to get us started. We can proceed with the proposal of the new building this week." She took her phone as she heard it ring. She saw the number is unknown. "Hello? This is Kirihana Shihouin speaking."

"I trust you two arrived home safely?"

Kiri recognized the voice. "Jushiro-sama?" She entered the elevator with her sister who is staring at her.

"Yes?" Jushiro loved hearing her strong voice. "I just called to make sure. There's a car following yours earlier and I thought it might have spelled trouble. But I'm glad the both of you are safe."

Kiri looked down as their elevator passed through the glass guides and saw Jushiro and Renji at the street opposite their building. There is no mistaking the long white hair of the man standing beside a black Jaguar. "Oh…thank you."

"You should be more careful, Kirihana-sama. It's not advisable for you and your sister to walk around without a bodyguard. I will not lie to you. There are people among the 13 Mafia that hates their fellow bosses. I hope you understand what I mean." Jushiro explained.

Kiri nodded at this. "Yes. Thank you once again."

"It's what allies do. Take care. Good night, Kirihana-sama." Jushiro answered and hung up. He ordered Renji that they're going.

Kiri hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Koi asked, a bit sleepy now.

"Jushiro Ukitake. He followed us because he thought someone was tailing us." Kiri answered and turned to her sister. "Did you notice someone tailing us?"

Koi raised a brow. "No. Not really." She answered and got out of the elevator as it opened. Two bodyguards greeted them as they pass by. Koi waved in reply, too tired to say anything else. They headed for their apartment and found the place empty as usual. When the doors closed behind them, she grinned. "But I someone tailing someone…" She said in a teasing voice trotting towards her dark room.

Kiri raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh…nothing…" Koi waved and was gone into the safety of her black room. She sighed and took off her brown contact lenses. With a big sigh she threw herself on her soft king-size bed covered in black Egyptian cotton. "Home at last…" She hugged a pillow and stopped. _The frigging Abarai!_ She sat up and pouted. "I can't believe Kiri asked him to do that…" She muttered. "Urgh." She rolled her eyes and flopped herself on the bed.

Kiri took a cup from the cupboard and went to the coffeemaker. Akane has brewed the coffee for her. The maid has stayed with them since they were younger and she knew Kiri drinks coffee just before the older Shihouin sleeps. Kiri smiled at the smell of fresh coffee. She seated herself on the kitchen center island and stared at the apartment. She has renovated the place since their foster parents died. They used to live in the Shihouin mansion. But Kiri doesn't want to live there. The house gives off too much memory.

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi! I would like to tell you guys….we obviously know that I do not own BLEACH… I hope that you guys will not be so technical since the following story is more on Original Characters to give a little spice to the Loveless Captains in BLEACH. ^_^ Kukuku… Hoping you'll like it and please R&R. Thank you for your time… :3

**CHAPTER THREE: THE 9****TH**** BOSS **

Their apartment is designed with a modern twist. When a visitor enters the place, there is a long black-carpeted hallway decorated with numerous spotlighted Goth paintings on white walls that Koi made. At the very end of the black and white hallway is the living room carpeted in white adorned with a crystal table and two large black couches on dark red rugs. The living room faces the wide crystal windows of the building that overlooks the whole metropolis and is framed by black silk curtains. Akane usually drops the transparent black chiffon to dim the room because the sisters cannot stand too much light. Just behind the dining room to the left is the open elevated kitchen squared by dark Molave counters. Beside the kitchen is the dining room with its crystal table and dark Molave chairs. From the hallways to the right are the rooms. One for Kiri, one for Koi and the library.

The very next day, Koi went to work late. She took the elevator down to the next floor – her office. The bodyguards almost run after her as she briskly walked towards her office. When they opened the doors for her, a large bouquet of tulips took her attention. It lay across her large desk. She turned to Akane who is smiling at her presence. "What is that?"

"Flowers, Kirihana-sama." Akane answered giggling.

_Of course…_ She wanted to smack herself. Kiri walked closer and took the card attached to the wonderful flowers. She dreaded to open it.

_Kirihana , _

_May these tulips brighten up your day! _

_Jushiro _

_PS# Do not sever any contact… ^_^_

Immediately, Kiri closed the card. Her eyebrows twitched at the last message.

Koi slumped herself under the large sakura tree found outside the Fine Arts building of the university. Only a few people come here because the tree was rumored to have ghosts living in it. Koi thinks it's a stupid take woven by someone who just wants to scare the crap out of sissy students. She fixed her black tank top and lay back on the tree. _A nap till the next period would be great…_ She decided and began closing her eyes when she caught a haze of red. She immediately opened her eyes once more. "What in the name of Van Gogh are you doing here?!" She shouted as she sat up and glared at no other than Abarai Renji. "This is my turf, get your ass off here." She warned.

Renji grinned. "Keep telling yourself that. This is university grounds, short stuff. Don't go announcing how high and mighty you are." He sat on a bench beside the tree. "You might get…" He made a slicing motion across his neck..

"Don' t call me short! I'm still growing!" Koi eyed the redhead carefully. "What are you doing here? And who told you to stay here!?"

"Have you forgotten last night, Koi?" Renji asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Koi shouted.

"Fine then. Have you forgotten last night, short stuff?" Renji asked once more.

"Stop calling me that too, ass-wipe!" Koi roared as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Ohohooo… Then stop calling me names, Shihouin." Renji said in a firm tone. "I would tolerate you just because Kirihana-sama is your sister. But mark my words, everything has a breaking point." He warned. "I'm here to look after you as what your sister requested."

"But you're not connected to Jushiro-sama. You're not obligated." Koi raised a brow. "Are you in fact just…following me…?"

"I am connected to the thirteenth. Jushiro-sama is an ally to my boss, Byakuya-sama. And I have a lot of respect for that man." Renji answered. "Don't flatter yourself, Shihouin." With that, they both stayed silent. Renji noted the girl's fashion: black tank top, black lacy Victorian skirt and black Athenian sandals. Also with the Gothic chick is a black canvas bag with a print of a girl's face. _Probably her face judging by how much eyeliner there is…_ He muttered to himself.

"So are you just going to stare at me like that?" Koi glared at the redhead. He doesn't look bad really. Wearing a skull designed maroon tee that looks too short for him and black six-pack cargo pants with black sneaks and black bonnet that pushes his red hair down, Renji Abarai could pass for a model. She immediately averted her eyes.

Renji sighed. "I'm afraid I was fated to teach you the ways of right-hands, my not-so-willing friend." He stood up and walked towards the girl sitting on the ground. "Why don't we take a walk and I'll tell you all about it?"

"Are you demented? Who would want to walk with you?!" Koi gave Renji a weird look.

"Suit yourself. But if trouble arises and you're not able to protect your sister…" Renji shrugged and began walking away.

Koi snorted at this and ran after the tall redhead. "Fine, fine! Tell me." She stopped as she reached the man and walked with him silently.

Renji cleared his throat. "First off, you need to know all the right hands of the bosses."

"Go on. Enumerate them." Koi ordered.

Renji twitched at this. He turned to the girl. "You better ask more kindly. You're the one who needs help here…not me." He informed.

Koi snorted and acted her most servant-like voice. "Oh most high Renji Abarai of the 6th Mafi-" Immediately she found hands on her mouth.

"Are you sick or something?!" Renji whispered. "You do not mention that just anywhere, Koi-chan!"

Koi was also surprised at the fast reaction and nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Now… Listen carefully and try to take it all in… The leader of the first is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai with his right hand, Chojiro Sasakibe. The first is said to be…well..the oldest one in all the factions. The first is also the senior of Jushiro-sama. The leader of the second is Soifon followed by her good for nothing right hand, Marechiyo Omaeda. Be careful of the second faction. They specialize in poisons given that their mistress is a poison user. Never accept food from them. They're either poisoned or…well, they have bad taste in food." Renji kept on explaining while keeping his eyes around them as they walk through the university campus. He also kept his voice at a low volume.

"So the first is an old man and the second is a woman…" Koi said as she retained the knowledge in her mind. "I wonder why Maeda-san is a good for nothing…"

"'Cause I say so." Renji said, rolling his eyes. "Now. The third is Gin Ichimaru, a very skilled and witty leader with Izuru Kira. He was my friend."

"Was? Why? I bet he hates you." Koi teased as she grinned.

"We didn't get along, ok?" Renji twitched again. "Don't you want me to continue or we could just ditch this study session and I'll be on my way?"

"Sowee sensei…" Koi said in a mock plead. "Please…do continue. Enlighten me…"

"Continuing on…" Renji rolled his eyes. "The fourth is Dr. Resu Unohana and her right hand, Dr. Isane Kotetsu. They are both skilled physicians and are the groups' doctors. They own the Unohana Medical Building and several hospitals. Yasochika Iemura, Hanataro Yamada, and Harunobu Ogido are her close assistants. The fifth is Sosuke Aizen. He is also a very dangerous man with several successful businesses. He's not the type to just sit and collect from his area. He takes what he wants. His right hand, Momo Hinamori recently went through an accident. She is currently in a coma. Do you know the tenth? Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama?"

"The youngest among the thirteen?" Koi smiled. "I saw him. Kiri-neesan meets with him often."

"Toushiro-sama is a very good friend of Hinamori. He often visits the hospital. Rumor has it that he blames Sosuke-sama for letting Hinamori participate in a Claiming Duel against 12th faction bodyguard Ikkaku Madarame who is well beyond the young girl's skill in fighting."

"If Hinamori-san is not that good, then why is she the right hand?" Koi asked, confused.

Renji placed his face on his hands. "You have so much to learn…" He groaned. With a quick sigh he looked at Koi. "The sixth is my boss, Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm going to finish this off and tell you why Hinamori became a right hand. The seventh is Sajin Komamura with Tetsuzaemon Iba. The eight is Shunsui Kyoraku and his beautiful right hand, Nano Ise. The ninth is your sister, Kirihana Shihouin-sama and you. The tenth is Hitsugaya Toushiro and Rangiku Matsumoto. The eleventh is Kenpachi Zaraki with the little girl, Yachiru Kusajishi. The twelfth is Kisuke Urahara, your cousin-in-law and Nemu Kurotsuchi. And the thirteenth is Jushiro Ukitake-sama. Currently, he has no right hand but is taken care of by Sentaro Kotsubaki. His former right hand was killed." He took a deep breath and looked up. They're at the gates. "Want to go somewhere than here? When's your next class?"

Koi yawned. "I finished my class."

"Liar." Renji spat.

"FINE! And how may I ask, did you know?!" Koi asked in irritation.

"I'm not a right hand for nothing, you know…" Renji muttered.

"Hey I know you're…good." Koi muttered. It was too late when she realized that she's complimenting him. Her cheeks colored a bit. "So why did you ask me even though you already know?"

Renji looked away as they walked pass the gates. "Just testing you…" He muttered.

"Testing me on what?!" Koi spat.

"Nothing in particular…" Renji mumbled with a bland look on his face. He was thinking she'd lie to him and say something else to get away from him but was glad when Koi agreed on being with him. He laughed inside. "Anyway." He shook off the goosebumps and began. "It doesn't mean that if you're the strongest you are chosen as the right-hand. It doesn't work that way."

Koi sighed. "So…how does it work?" She asked in a bored tone.

Renji grinned. "I bet you didn't know why your foster parents took you in, huh?" He eyed the girl. When he saw she's serious, he cleared his throat. "You and your sister have an ability to sense something and Shihouins knew of this. For example, your gray eyes are signs."

"Hey! How did you know?!" Koi covered her eyes as she turned at Renji. But she already knows the answer to that. The investigation skills that Renji is showing her are things that she too should take to consideration when protecting her sister. _Renji knows a lot of things about the Mafia_, she thought. _I think I should start doing it too…_ "Well? Continue if you please…"

"As I was saying, Hinamori-san can go beyond the five senses. All bosses can. It depends on the medium and skill of each one. A right hand must be compatible with his or her boss. For example, I have the gift of post-cognition." Renji sighed unconsciously. "And my boss has the give of pre-cognition."

"Pre-cognition meaning he can see the future?" Koi asked, assuring her suspicions.

"Exactly." Renji answered. He led them to a nearby bistro. He opened the door for the girl. "Here. Let's stay here for a while."

"RENJI!"

Koi immediately looked to where the voice came from. She found a very beautiful girl with long wavy hair and big bosom. "Wow, Renji. I mean, I never thought a girl like that would go for a guy like you."


End file.
